Overlord Baal
Summary Overlord Baal is a recurring Superboss that showing up throughout the verse to challenge the characters of their respective game. Though in the verse Baal is a legendary demon that many think is a myth but in realty he is an aggregate of evil souls that jumps from body to body after the current one he is using is defeated in battle. He is also known to target other netherworlds for destruction which puts him into conflict with other overlords. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Overlord Baal Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Demon, Tyrant Overlord, Aggregate of evil souls Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0 at Normal Size, Type 5 at full size), Martial Arts, Magic, Flight, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects), Creation, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the forms of Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Charm, Forget, Curse Manipulation, and Shrink), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies in size, and can grow in size after taking enough damage), Homing Attack, Glyph Creation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Resistance Negation (Her attacks bypass fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Possession (Baal's Soul is able to take over other people body which changes the victims body into his one form), Resurrection, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, and Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Baal has shown being able to take on Zetta in his tome state, Overlord Laharl, and ever defeated Larahl's Father King Krichevskoy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (On par with Overlord Laharl) Lifting Strength: Pre-Steller Striking Strength: Multiverse+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee to Universal with Melee attacks, Galactic with Projectiles, Multiversal+ with Spells Standard Equipment: Baal Sword, Fire, air, light, and water Baal bits. *'Optional Equipment:' items that can restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overload: Rakshasa Cataclysm:' Baals Overload skill that lets Him turns into a giant for a period of time. *''Skills'' **'Sword Rain:' This skill has Baal call down a rain of swords from the sky **'Grand Sword:' This skill has Baal summons 4 sword blades from the grounds that charge up with Electricity before making a ball on energy that explodes **'Grave Eternity:' this is one Strongest Skills where is warps space, changing the location and summonsing 2 massive sword then lifts the targets into the air and slamming both swords into them making a powerful shock wave on the 2 swords Contacting with each other *''Evilities'' **'Ultimate Revival:' This is one of Baal's main Evilities which brings Baal back to life up to 5 times. **'Ultimate Force:' This is Baal's Other main where a lightning bolt hit the Target at the start of the fight **'Wind/star/fire/water Guardian:'While the Baal bits are active they give Baal a greater resistance to Air, electricity, light, ice, water, and fire attacks **'Carnage Tyrant:' Baals attacks are boosted in power when attacking someone weaker then him **'Carnage Dignity:' Lowers Damage from enemies weaker then him **'Mind Break:' Baal's attacks drain Magic power when they damage their targets. **'Power of Adversity:' When close to death his damage is boosted by 5% **'Ultimate Giant:' While in his giant form Balls attack power is boosted by an extra 200% **'Ultimate Scream:' For each ally killed in battle Baal gets a 25% boost per killed ally **'Extremely Healthy:' This Evility grants baal a heavy resistance Status Effects, and Statistics Reduction *''Baal Bits'' **'Wind/Star/water/Fire Destroyer:' While spells are casted from the baal bit they will by pass resistance to Air, electricity, light, ice, water, and fire **'Elemental Force:' When they are hit with their matching element the baal bit will reflect the attack back at the enemy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Soul Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Purification Users